


In My Life

by Enchanting_Codswallop



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Car Sex, Light-Hearted, M/M, Other, Sex in a Car, Sticky Sex, Sweet, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanting_Codswallop/pseuds/Enchanting_Codswallop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at school, Sam Witwicky couldn't wait to get back to Bumblebee. The pair quickly go on a long drive to spend some quality time alone together. Car!Bee/Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own _Transformers_ or the characters used.
> 
> Warnings: Rated "explicit" for sexual content.

"Ah, damn Bee…it's been a long day," Sam sighed, forehead pressed to his beloved car's steering wheel. His eyes were closed as the harsh orange glow from the evening's falling sun snuck in through his windows. Leaning back, he grinned at the little Autobot logo in the middle of the wheel.

Ever since Megatron had been defeated in Mission City, his life had returned to normal—with the exception of a giant robot car as his guardian. Optimus and the rest of the Autobots were out making deals and alliances with the government, but Sam had fought tooth and nail to keep Bumblebee by his side—meaning he made a valid point about being a possible target for the Decepticons and was in need of a robot for protection. After winning the ability to keep Bee, he'd discovered how much he really needed his robot after Mikaela broke up with him. She gave him all kinds of excuses, but in the end he'd guessed he just wasn't her type. Even saving the world together wasn't enough in the long run. But, in return for her loss…he'd been granted Bee's affections.

Sam knew it was far-fetched to be in a relationship with his car, but that's just how it was. He hadn't even been sure when it had started. Sometimes they were just buddies having a long drive, and sometimes Bumblebee would show him just how intimate a human could get with an Autobot. At first it was weird as hell, but the more it happened, the more Sam got used to it until he realized it had become a part of his life. The small things, the drives, the intimacy…he needed Bee. As his best friend, as a brother, and as a lover, unbeknownst to everyone around them.

So, with another sigh, he lightly ran his hand along the middle console of the beautiful Camaro that had become so very important in his life. Bumblebee's engine let loose a contented purr and the side mirror's perked in response.

"Heh, missed ya," Sam admitted, leaning forward in his seat and pressing his lips to the car's steering wheel. In response, Bee chirped at him happily and wobbled the car body.

" _I miss you~_ " Bee's radio sang in the soulful tone of Aaliyah. Then, as the car began to rise and fall in excitement the Autobot belted out, " _Baby, baby, baby, oh—_ "

"Bee. Don't talk to me. I just can't. I can't talk to you when I know I'll get Bieber in response," the brunette said with a smirk.

Bumblebee visibly deflated, mirrors tilting down with the car body nearly touching the ground, all accompanied by a soft, chastised beep.

Sam laughed, shaking his head and sinking in his seat. "I'm kidding, you take everything to seriously anyway man. Talk to me all you want. It's nice to hear you actually, Beiber and all…I just couldn't wait to get out of that school and back to you. As cheesy as that sounds." Rubbing the back of his head with a shrug the boy continued, "But I can't stand staying after for useless crap. I am so counting the days 'til summer. Hey, what do you say we get out of this parking lot and take a drive?"

" _Ready when you are, Captain_ ," Mr. Spock's voice agreed as the engine revved and the alien was peeling out of the school lot. However, being the respectful alien he was, Bee followed the state laws and stayed only a few miles above speed limit.

Sam was absently smiling, watching as the scenery passed by. Somehow, he didn't see any of it, and only felt the powerful engine beneath his legs. Today was one of those days he couldn't keep his hands off the mech. His fingers trailed along the steering wheel, circled the horn, and traced the intricate seal of the middle console's lid…

The small touches were driving Bee crazy, making his spark flutter and causing his engines to purr. Whenever Sam touched him like that…it always made the little scout antsy. However, he remained quiet, wanting the boy to touch him more. He would not deny that it was one of his favorite things that Sam did, and he especially liked it in his alt form. A hum came from far within his motor as the human's breathing deepened and he began to stroke the steering wheel in a way that the alien could only identify as sensual. His fingers danced along the sides and mapped out the ridges, the steering wheel always having been Sam's favorite part of Bee's interior. "Hm…" he hummed right back, pressing his lips once more to his friend's wheel.

He kissed it with closed eyes as he trailed his soft lips all the way down the horn button and stopped, laying his cheek against it lightly. "Bee."

In that one word, the little yellow scout knew exactly what his human wanted. The mech wanted it too…In haste, Bumblebee sped up, trees and objects flying past them so fast the outside world looked like a mosaic. The engine roared with fervor as Bumblebee floored it up a hill, giving Sam's stomach butterflies and making the human's heart flip-flop in his tiny chest. None too soon, the pair arrived on top of a hill that overlooked the city. It being the very same one he'd spent many nights with Mikaela on, all the while Bee had to sit and watch. Bee would never have let Sam know, but it filled his spark with relief that Mikaela was gone and he had his human all to himself. There was always jealously and a subdued sadness to Bee when the two humans would kiss on his hood. Happiness had flooded his systems when he'd seen Sam smile, but he'd always wished that he could be the cause, not some human girl…but now he was, and with that knowledge in mind, he came to a stop at the flat of the hilltop after veering off the road.

He idled, waiting for Sam to move. And then the human did.

Wanting to show Bee just how much he'd missed him all day, Sam climbed over to the middle of the car and turned around, straddling the center floor console, his ass barely touching the gear shifter. Facing towards the back window with his knees on each seat, he grinned, lowering his groin to touch the hard plastic.

Slowly, Sam began to grind against the console, hands finding purchase on the driver and passenger seats. Loving the feel of the leather beneath his fingers, he gripped it for more leverage.

"Bee," he breathed, eyes slipping shut as a soft noise left his lips. Every time his human did this, Bee's spark fluttered and he could not hide his joy. Vibrations emanated from the Autobot's engines as he revved, wanting to make his Sam as excited as he was. It worked, as the boy inside him moaned, pressing his groin flat against the console. Biting his lip, Sam began to rock against it, brushing his ass up against the gear shifter.

The radio sputtered to life, egging Sam on with an autotuned voice singing, " _One more time~_ "

His human complied with another quiet moan, head bowed as he clenched his legs around the console. The vibration from the middle of the car just felt so good against Sam's hardening bulge…But the console was an erroneous zone for Bumblebee too, sending pleasure all throughout his metallic body. A moan-like whir came from beneath the hood, making Sam chuckle.

"Mm…Bee…Let's get to the warehouse. This isn't going to be enough for me today," Sam finally said, voice breathy. He and Bumblebee had discovered an abandoned warehouse a few weeks prior that was perfect for their…excursions. "Unless, you want me to take you right here in your alt form. I don't really care…it's all up to you."

Thinking, Bee beeped for a moment in contemplation before deciding he couldn't wait any longer. He had to have his human. With many deep clunks and whirs, parts of Bee's interior began to shift and disappear before Sam's eyes, until soon he was staring at the Autobot's groin plates. The seats had shifted and turned slightly to make room and the whole console had moved to reveal the plates that usually were only visible when Bumblebee was in his robot form. Leaning down with his legs on either side of the newly transformed console, Sam licked up Bumblebee's interface panel, grinning as the mech beeped in surprise.

"I'm not messin' around," the boy said, making Bumblebee beep-giggle in giddiness. Sometimes he enjoyed all the foreplay in the world, but today he was just as impatient and eager as his human.

Sam licked the bot's exposed interface panel with the flat of his tongue, begging the other to open it without words. In no time his wish was granted, the poor mech unable to take it anymore. It was like a person being palmed through their jeans—yeah it was nice, but it could only satisfy for so long!

The panel slid back to reveal two ports, the topmost one being the port the mechs' spike would pressurize from, and the bottom one being his insertion valve. Much to Sam's delight, he noticed the walls of Bee's valve were already slick in lubricant, meaning his bot was more than ready for him. Much like the size of Bee's spike, the mech could constrict and widen his valve to a length feasible for human use—something Sam was more than thankful for.

Running a hand down the middle of what remained of the console and Bee's newly exposed ports, he slid a finger into the moistened, circular valve. As he looked up, the boy saw only the back seats, often wishing Bee could transform in a way where his sweet face was visible to him when they were intimate like this. He'd asked him too once, only to find that he was unable to when his interface panel was in this position. Well, when he closed his eyes, that face and those adoring eyes were in full view.

Bumblebee's tires began to shake as Sam started using two of his fingers to thrust and rub against the inside of the Autobot's valve, making sure to hit a few key sensors he'd discovered after all their time together. Sam curled his fingers, adding a third after a few thrusts only to draw them out of the hot space and reach for his pants. The boy loved to feel how lubricated and tense his robot would get for him, but he himself could not stand to tease Bumblebee any longer. As his human fumbled with his pants, Bee whined loudly with want, his little noises of complaint seeming sounding from his speakers.

"Let me see that spike, Bee." Sam drew his pants and underwear down as he watched the Autobot's spike release from its port, pressurizing and extending before his eyes. The other's spike was a thick rod-like segment of sensitive energon tubes, wires and nerve sensors. As Sam lined up their hips, he wrapped his hands around the bot's most sensual part—that big, steaming rod that was so hot it almost hurt to touch. Hissing through his teeth at the heat in his hands, he pressed the tip of his member at Bee's valve, heart thudding in his chest. With ease, he slipped into the tight heat of Bumblebee's valve, his cock wrapped in a sheath of warmth and foreign lubricant. He muttered a curse under his breath as he forced his hips flush against the cool metal and plastic of the mech's interface equipment, plunged as deep into the bot as he could get. It was a strange feeling, but one he had come to enjoy.

Upon his entry, Bee let loose a few high pitched beeps and whirs, as a few of his fans kicked on. Even in his alt form, his intakes came fast, his spark racing and sputtering in anticipation, as it always did in these moments. The human seemed so calm whenever they were intimate, as if he'd already gotten used to it…but the Autobot felt the same rush of fear and elation each time like he had when they'd first tried this.

Engines and fans roared to life as Bumblebee struggled to keep the heat of his spike and valve at a temperature a human could withstand, while at the same time trying to keep his wanton beeps and chirps to a minimum. In truth his noises embarrassed him, even if Sam seemed to like them…

"Alright, Bee," Sam warned, running a hand up and down his friend's spike. The car body was practically bouncing in Bee's jubilation, but he stalled, waiting for his human to move. He was begging him with his silence.

Sam grabbed onto a car seat, knowing he was going to need to hold onto something. He began to rock his hips, head tilted back as pleasure began to jolt his body. Inside of Bumblebee was warmer than any human could have possibly ever been, and the internal vibrations were unexplainably amazing. The first time they'd done this, he'd come in only two thrusts, but there was no way that was happening this time.

Pulling out almost all the way, Sam snapped his hips, groaning as he heard Bee moan-whir. He could hear his wheels shifting and turning on the gravel outside the car which was the Autobot's way of fidgeting, his metal body tensing and untensing with pleasure. Gripping Bee's seat tight in his hand, Sam used it to help add depth to his thrusts as he drew his hips out and in at a steady, rough rhythm. He wouldn't go easy on him this time.

"Ah," he breathed, picturing the bot's eyes shuttered and his brow plates knitted in pleasure.

Sam had guessed, but the said mech could easily see his human's face with those soft, pink lips and rose tinted cheeks. Bee loved the way his eyelashes would rest on his cheeks, and he adored the concentrated look the boy got when their lovemaking became intense.

The bot let loose a steady slew of whirs and whines as the boy thrust into him, sensors assaulting his young system. The pair's noises rose in volume as the human picked up his pace, the dull sound of skin slapping against metal resounding in the small space of the car. Bee began to visibly shudder the faster Sam stroked his spike and drove into him, something Sam enjoyed no matter what form Bee took. Bumblebee was so sweet when Sam took control…almost innocent.

An absent smile played on the boy's lips as he changed his angle and heard Bee's noises grow more and more autotuned by the second. He thrust hard, fast, needing to feel himself buried to the hilt in his mech time after time. His member rubbed along sensors that drove Bumblebee crazy, resulting in a sudden engine sputter that had Sam crying out with violent vibrations assaulting his cock. He began to moan and sigh Bee's name almost uncontrollably as the mech's engines rumbled and revved, the car shuddering with Bee's breathy intakes.

Sam pumped Bee's spike in time with his thrusts, which were growing more violent by the second. The young bot chirped and beeped, moaning autotuned variations of Sam's name as he drew close to his overload.

"Oh, god, Bee," Sam groaned, clutching onto the seat for support as his stomach muscles twitched in preparation for the full body seize of his orgasm. He couldn't believe he was already this close…damn Bee's spectacular heat!

Moans left his lips as he bucked wildly into the Autobot's valve, fist tight and pumping around the mech's spike. Bee restricted and clenched his valve on instinct and for Sam's pleasure, crying out as his vision began to flicker.

A deep, loud whir came from Bee in warning.

"I know, me too," his human moaned, crying out each time his hips and balls smacked against Bee's plates. He opened his eyes for a split second, just to see that the windows of the car had misted with the heat of their bodies. It would have made him laugh if moans weren't being forced from his throat.

Bee's engines hummed loudly, their pitch growing higher and higher until finally the mech keened Sam's name, and his systems overloaded. The car frame shook harshly as the bot was slammed with a cacophony of feelings, pleasure and noises, much like the human who was bent over and clenching his teeth.

Sam came inside of Bee, muscles seizing as he loudly rode the wonderful wave of his orgasm. As Bumblebee came, his spike released a massive amount of opalescent transfluid all over Sam's chest and belly. The human yelled as he felt the warm liquid seeping through his shirt, because the Autobot emitted electric discharge at the same time of his orgasm, forcing himself to offline. Together, they were a yelling, moaning, moving mess that became quickly still.

Around them, it had become nighttime, the brilliant lights of the city lighting the dark from afar. The brilliant yellow of the car became an ethereal blue in this light. As Sam caught his breath, he leant up and kissed the driver seat's shoulder, panting to no avail. In only a few seconds the Autobot regained consciousness from his previously offlined state and chirped lazily at his boy. He could see Sam's blissful, satisfied expression with the dim light from the radio and dashboard panels, and feel his warm hands…it made him happy how Sam clung to him. The boy's arms were wrapped around a seat and his cheek was pressed against the leather.

From Bumblebee's radio, the Beach Boy's proudly sang, " _The night has come, cuddle up to me~_ "

Sam laughed then, chuckling and wiggling his hips. Bee's horn honked in alarm because the human was still buried deep within him, earning the Autobot another human laugh. After a moment, Sam pulled out of the Autobot's valve and rummaged for his pants. Putting them on he paused, feeling how thick and drenched his shirt was. Sighing, he tossed the thing in the floorboard, curling up in the driver's seat. He wrapped his arms around the seat back and nuzzled into the headrest, sighing in contentment.

"Man…let's…go home? Hm? Oh crap. I completely forgot! Mom and dad aren't home. They're at some golf thing for a few days. Damn…we could have done it in the garage…" Sam mumbled blearily, sniffing as he felt the motor rev and Bee pull onto the road. "Oh well… I'll sleep with you tonight. Would you like that, Bee?"

As Bee took the smooth curves of the road faster than he probably should have, he chirped loudly, desperately wanting Sam to stay with him. It got lonely in the garage and on the pavement…So many nights he'd spent alone. He knew Sam couldn't always come out because his parents would think it was strange, but he didn't care. Sometimes he just wanted his Sam…at least he would get him tonight.

" _So. Was. It. Good for you?_ " Bee asked over his radio, almost chuckling himself because he knew the question was stupid.

"Of course it was you idiot," Sam laughed at the sudden hilarity of the question. "You?"

" _You. Bet. Your. Sweet ass._ "

Sam paused and then burst into laughter so hard his voice squeaked.

Soon, they found their way home, with Bee pulling into the garage and Sam running upstairs to get food and some bed things.

Sam knew by the clunking and metallic scraping noises he heard below him, that without even leaving his bedroom, his car had transformed. Running downstairs with half a sandwich in his mouth, Sam opened the garage door to see Bumblebee laying on the floor on his belly, just watching him. He grinned and ran a hand along Bee's helm, patting his cheek plates and smirking as the bot's little ears perked at his arrival. Throwing his pillow and blankets on the ground, he flopped next to his bot, looking up at him with an amused smile.

"It's Friday. I don't have school tomorrow," the brunette said simply, one eyebrow raised as he gobbled up the rest of his sandwich. He looked into Bee's bright blue optics with a look that was well beyond suggestive.

Bee stared at him for a moment and then realized what he was insinuating. With a shrill, excited noise he rolled over and caged the boy with his big arms. Grabbing Sam, he cuddled him to his chassis and nuzzled his metal face into Sam's small head, beeping and squeaking with delight.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs/Quotes used:
> 
> Aaliyah: "Miss You"
> 
> Beach Boys: "Cuddle Up"
> 
> Daft Punk: "One More Time"
> 
> Justin Bieber: "Baby"
> 
> Mr. Spock's (Leonard Nimoy's) Quote from _Star Trek_
> 
> This story is also available on my [_Fanfiction_](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5189394/EnchantingCodswallop) account.


End file.
